


Getting a Tree-Christmas Prompts: Day 5

by CriticalCitrus



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas!!!, Fluff, M/M, otp prompts, tiny but of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalCitrus/pseuds/CriticalCitrus
Summary: Getting a tree.((Just read it ._.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never post so hopefully I can keep up with this daily thing. I wrote this in an hour with no revisions it's..eh  
> I'm working on a fuckton of other fics though, look forward to those!  
> Note- I know nothing about Jack's past family life, this is just assumptions.

"It's a fuckin' tree, mark,"  
"I already talked to you about this." His tone held finality, so Jack stopped arguing and fell against the arm of the couch with a huff, casting his glance to the spot reserved for a tree. The living space was beautifully decorated with stockings, sparkling lights, and stuffed snowmen. Jack tried his hand at paper snowflakes and proudly hung them above the wall-mounted television, Mark not having the heart to tell him they sucked ass. The room was silent, aside from a quiet rendition of "White Christmas" playing in the background. Jack got up and left the room, leaving Mark to sit alone. It was about ten minutes later and Mark trailed after Jack to their bedroom, where he was laid across the bed, tapping around on his phone.  
"Your room sucks," He murmured, not looking up.  
"Huh?"  
"Tuber simulator,"  
Mark chuckled, remembering the game. He really didn't have a comeback, just slipped next to Jack, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's lower back.  
"Why do you want a real tree so badly anyways?"  
"As a kid I'd always go with my dad and my brothers to get one. Hauser's Tree Farm,"  
Mark nodded, listening intently. He'd been together with Mark for only a year, but he'd learned much more about Jack's past then ever before. It was a sensitive subject for the Irishman, so Mark never pushed him.  
"Ma and my sisters stayed home and made us cocoa for when we got back," He set down the device and moved onto his side to face Mark.  
"It's kinda stupid, really. The fake one in the garage works just fine." His face fell and he started twisting his hoodies strings between his thumb and index finger, a nervous habit he picked up during school.  
"No, it's not. I'm sorry I didn't hear you out in the first place. I just didn't want pine needles everywhere," He admitted, taking Jack's hand and pulling him off the bed.  
"C'mon,"  
"Really?" Jack's face instantly brightened and he shoved his phone into his pocket before following Mark through the house and out the front door. "It'll be nowhere near 'Hauser's Tree Farm, but-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Jack had already buckled himself in the front seat of their car.  
\-----------------------------------  
"That one!"  
Jack pointed at an oversized white pine that lumbered over the forest of soon-to-be Christmas trees.  
"If you can manage to fit that through the doorway, sure. Why not that one?" Mark gestured towards the outcast tree that sat barely above five feet, with dying branches. "Course You'd pick the one that looks like your penis."  
While Mark tried to figure out what the hell he even meant, the worker that had been assisting them shifted uncomfortably, holding an axe across his shoulder. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"  
"Nope."  
Mark gave a defeated sigh, turning the worker. "That one."  
\-----------------------------------  
"Push harder!"  
"I'm fuckin' pushing as hard as I can!"  
"I told you this was a bad idea!"  
"You also said that about that time I microwaved a block of cheese,"  
"What's your point?"  
"It was tasty as all hell,"  
"Jack Im three seconds from breaking up with you,"  
"You won't have the chance, I'm going to die from frostbite out here,"  
"In California."  
"Mark!!"  
"Okay, okay,"  
Mark pulled the top of the tree with all his might as Jack pushed the end of it from outside the doorway. It finally gave way and tumbled through the opening, jack falling with it.  
\-----------------------------------  
The couple stood and admired the sight- a large stooped over tree that splayed across the ceiling in a mess of branches.  
" 'No no, it don't need teh be cut any shorter. It'll feht perfect.' " Mark mocked in his high pitched Irish accent. "Shut the hell up."  
"Make me." Mark gave a suggestive look, finding himself pressed up against Jack's shoulder.  
"It still looks like your dick. All floppy n' shit,"  
"How to make boners go away 101, with jacksepticeye."  
The Irishman let out a laugh, then turned and wrapped his arms around Mark.  
"Thanks for the tree, ye goof,"  
Mark hugged him back, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
